villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Markim99/PE Proposal:General Scales
On this one I give you is General Scales and here it is. What is work? General Scales is the central antagonist of the Star Fox Adventures. Who is he? General Scales leader of SharpClaw. Eno ago when Dinosaur Planet came crashing into the world below, creating many new races and a mutant race of Dinosaurs, soon known as the SharpClaw. At some point, Scales became the tribe leader of the SharpClaws, and attempted to become one of the leading tribes of Dinosaur Planet, basing the idea of his role on acts of fear to keep other tribes in line. However, they were denied a spot, instead losing out to the CloudRunner and EarthWalker tribes. What he has done? General Scales led the improved SharpClaw army to war against the Earthwalker tribe at Krazoa Palace and the Cloudrunner tribe in their fortress and the other tribes on Dinosaur Planet, and was the one responsible for the breakup of the planet by removing the Spellstones that stabilized the planet. He eventually raided Kazoa palace , wiping out the EarthWalkers who were guarding the palace, although not without the EarthWalkers sensing the malevolent power behind Scales' assault. At some point, he was met with resistance with a group composed of an EarthWalker, a HighTop, a ThornTail, and Kyte, the CloudRunner who flew Krystal to Krazoa Palace, and defeated and captured them save for the ThornTail, who was secretly a GateKeeper and who managed to escape. As a security measure against potential meddlers, he assigned members of his tribe to guard Moon Mountain Pass and the Cape Claw area due to their connection to the Force Point temples. He also arranged for Prince Tricky to be captured and held prisoner at Ice Mountain. He hunted down the GateKeepers to gain access to the floating pieces of the planet, and he conquered each floating land mass one after another, as well as returning the SpellStones to their respective lands. Scales attempted to blackmail Garunda Te, the elder of the SnowHorn tribe, into opening the way to DarkIce Mines with the alternative of Scales committing genocide against the SnowHorns. Although Garunda Te still refused even at the cost of his tribe, his daughter, Belina Te, submitted to Scales and opened the gateway for him in order to save her race. Scales, true to his word, did not wipe out the race, but enslaved them instead and transported them to DarkIce Mines so they would be forced to work in the mines; he also had his minions seal away Garunda Te, presumably as his punishment for resisting him. General Scales seemed completely surprised and unaware of Andross's presence, as he questioned his identity and authority when Andross ordered him to simply give Fox the final Krazoa Spirit. Scales then grudgingly released his Krazoa Spirit after he let out a painful roar and collapsed to the ground without moving again. Three SharpClaw soldiers surrounded him and retrieved his belt before cheering as if celebrating. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors General Scales managed to get a Krazoa Spirit, since it is said only a being with a pure heart can pass the test to be possessed by one. Of course, he could have simply been pure evil. Redeeming Qualities None. No Sympathy None. '''Final '''Verdict I should say yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals